Path to Greatness
by Lanoa111
Summary: Naruto has a bloodline from his parents. The sandaime disbands the civilian council after he takes over again. No-one but the shinobi council and sandaime know about the Kyuubi. Abandoned!
1. Death of a kage, new enemies

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so I hope I do ok. Any advice you can give to help improve the story is welcome. I'm mainly doing this to improve my writing. Of course the fact that I like Naruto plays into that also. So yeah. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Anyone who says I do is lying. The real person who ownss it is Masashi Kishimoto.**

October 10th Konoha:

"Minato, please reconsider!" Sarutobi yelled.

"No old man. I can't. This is the only way to stop the Kyuubi." Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage of Konoha, spoke with the tone of someone about to die. The two old men had been arguing about who was going to perform the shiki fuuin, the jutsu that was going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto Namikaze, Minato's son.

Minato Namikaze looked out the window of the hokage tower where in the distance you could see jutsus going of and a giant nine-tailed fox.

"Then let me do it. At least let your son have a chance to grow up with his father!" Sarutobi yelled.

"I am the Hokage, defender of this village! This is my duty. Not yours. You gave that duty up when you passed on the title to me. Please, take good care of Naruto. Make the village see him as a hero." As minato said this he flashed out of the Hokage office with his newborn son in his arms.

He would die soon after.

Later that night.

Sarutobi Hiruzen walked through the battlefield looking for the Yondaime Hokage and his son.

A wail is carried to his ears and he runs over.

There in his fathers arms lies Naruto Namikaze. Last of the Namikaze Clan.

Hiruzen picks the baby up and carries him to the council chambers and sets him on the table, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Soon after, the Uchiha clan head walks in, followed by the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka, and Aburame. After they sit down, Hiruzen begins to speak.

"This boy is the son of our beloved hero, Minato Namikaze. His name is Naruto Namikaze. He is also our savior from the kyuubi. The great beast lies sealed within him. These facts are now SS ranked secrets. Any person who repeats what they have heard in this room tonight, shall be executed without fail."

"Does the boy contain his families bloodlines?" Asked Shibi Aburame.

"It is unknown whether or not he does." Hiruzen replies.

"Then he should be adopted into one of the clans." Says Tsume Inuzuka.

"As troublesome as it is…I agree." States Shikaku Nara.

"A vote. All who wish for Naruto Namikaze to be adopted into one of the major clans raise your hand."Hiruzen says.

All the clan leaders hands rise.

"Who wishes to adopt this child."Hiruzen asks.

Noone speaks until…

"I will adopt this child."

"Are you sure Fugaku?" Hiashi asks.

"If this is truly the child of my friend and teammate, then I will raise his child as my own." Fagaku says in a weary voice.

"Okay. Now on to another matter. Who will be Hokage now?"

"This is all very troublesome…but…I believe that you should take the job again Sarutobi."

"Very well. What shall we do about the civilian council?"

"They have been growing too powerful."

"Those mongrels along with Danzo are starting to annoy me."

"They should have most of their power stripped from them."

"Danzos Root should also be destroyed and disbanded."

"Very well. All in favor of disbanding the civilian council and Root, say hai."

"Hai." Comes the unanimous reply.

"As of this moment the civilian council and Root are disbanded. Meeting adjourned."

All the clan leaders except for Fugaku file out of the room.

"Hokage-sama."

"Just Sarutobi Fugaku."

"Hai, Sarutobi. What should I do with the child?"

"Take him home and care for him as if he is your knows, Sasuke may have just found a new playmate." Sarutobi says with a chuckle.

"Hai Sarutobi. Maybe Itachi will actually show some emotion now." Fugaku says, also chuckling.

"Well I don't know about you but, I have paperwork to take care of in the morning. There goes my vacation." Sighs Sarutobi.

"…You could use shadow clones you know."

"…WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"Um….ya. That's what Minato did all the time. What you never wondered how he had so much free time?"

"I thought he just wasn't doing it all!"

"No, he just used shadow clones."

"Take that evil paperwork! You shall not defeat me!"

"I think I'll go home now Hiruzen…"

5 years later…

"NARUTO!!!!!!"

"Hahaha, can't catch me!"

"Just watch me! Give me back my ANBU mask!"

"No!"

_"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."_ Thought Itachi.

"I'll take you to Itchirakus."

Naruto instantly stops and hands Itachi his mask.

"Ramen! Ramen!"

"Lets go Naruto." Sighs Itachi.

"Yay! Ramen!"

Slowly the two make their way through Konoha towards a ramen stand where a old man and his daughter worked.

"Hello Naruto. Hello Itachi." The teenage girl says.

"Hello Ayame. One miso please."

"Hi Ayame! Two miso, and three pork please!"

"Coming right up."

"So, what have you been doing today you two?"

"Naruto stole my mask…again…"

"Hahaha, and he still doesn't catch me!"

"How can a trained ninja, hailed as a prodigy, not catch a five year old boy?" asks Ayame.

"I don't know." Itachi sighed.

"Ramen is ready!" Teuchi yells from the back of the stand.

"Ramen!!!" Naruto yells as he starts eating.

"How can he eat this much?!" asked Itachi to noone in particular.

"Its ramen." Naruto says, as if that was the answer to all the worlds problems.

After the two finish eating they walk through the streets to the Uchiha compound.

"How much longer?"

"We're almost there Naruto."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are w-"

"No!!!!"

2 years later…

"Look nii-chan! I did it!"

Naruto flashed through some more hand seals and breathed out a fireball.

Not wanting to be outdone Sasuke did the same.

"Good job Naruto, Sasuke. Now for some sparring."

"Yes!" Came Naruto and Sasukes reply.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other. Sasuke quickly threw a quick punch at Narutos head, but Naruto ducked under it and tried a leg sweep. Quickly jumping over the leg, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him back. Jumping back Sasuke threw some shuriken at Naruto who was still doubled late sasuke realized Naruto didn't have time to dodge.

"NARUTO MOVE!"

The shuriken were moving right for his head. He couldn't dodge. He was dead.

"_NO! I will not die!"_

All of a sudden lava made its way out of the ground too fast for the eye to see. Right in the path of the shuriken.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at the sight in awe. Sasuke because he was wondering what had happened. Itachi because Naruto had finally unlocked his bloodline. Fugaku had told Itachi a year ago about Narutos origins. He had also told Itachi about Naruto's tenant. To Itachi it changed nothing. He knew the difference between the kunai and the scroll.

Now that Naruto had unlocked his bloodline, they could tell him about his origins.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto in surprise. Naruto was just staring at the lava with a puzzled expression on his face. Time to take them back home."Sasuke, Naruto, we are heading back to the compound. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Hai."

The three started walking back to the compound. Walking through town, the boys started wondering where all Sasukes fan-girls were.

"Hey Teme, where are your fan-girls?"

"Now that you mention it…I don't know. That might be a bad thing."

"Ya think?"

With Sasuke's fan-girls...

"All right girls, I now convene this meeting of the Sasuke lover's club! First order of buisness is coming up with a plan to get some of Sasuke's hair!" All the fan-girls squeeled in delight.

Back with Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi...

"All right you two, stop thinking about it now."

"Hai." Came the reply.

Soon the three reached the compound. Taking Naruto in and telling Sasuke to go get father, Itachi went into his fathers office to wait for Fugaku.

"Itachi-nii-san, what are we doing?"

"We're waiting for father. We need to talk about what happened today."

"Oh."

Naruto and Itachi sat in Fugaku's office for five minutes, when they heard the floorboards squeeking in the hallway.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Stay here." Itachi knew that that wasn't any clansman out there. Nobody came for his father at this time of the day. They knew he would not be in here. Due to this, it must be an intruder. Itachi got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hai."

Walking out of the hallway, Itachi looked down the hallway. There was a person wearing black clothes, black ninja sandals, a black head wrapping, and carrying a katana. Quickly drawing his ninjato, Itachi got ready to fight the intruder.

"Hand over the boy."

"Why? Also, No."

"Then you have secured your fate."

"Really?"

Quickly activating his sharingan, Itachi ducked under the mans sword and tried a stab at the man. The man blocked it with the flat of his blade and sent a downward slash at Itachi. Jumping back, Itachi sheathed his sword and quickly formed the handseals for a jutsu.

"Katon: Mythical phoenix fire jutsu!"

"Suiton: Water Bullet jutsu!"

The fire and water colided making a thick fog in the hallway. Looking around the man searched for Itachi. Itachi snuck up on the man and stabbed him through the back of the neck with his blade. Quickly cleaning his blade, Itachi rushed back into the office to find Naruto huddled behind the chair.

"Naruto, it's alright."

"W-where is everyone?"

"They're coming. Now relax, get some sleep."

"H-hai."

Naruto lay down on the couch and quickly fell asleep. Not soon after Fugaku entered the office holding a kunai stained red with blood.

"Is Naruto alright?"

"Hai. It seems they wanted him."

"It seems so. From now on you are to shadow him wherever he goes. If they want him, they are not going to stop at this attempt. It would seem someone found out about his heritage."

"How many more were there?" Itachi asked.

"Ten assassins that had infiltrated the compound. Shisui is finishing of the rest right now. I've killed two already."

"That is bad." Said Itachi with a grimace.

"Yes, it is. You are also to help him unlock his bloodline and train him to be a ninja, train Sasuke too."

"Already have been doing that. Also Naruto just unlocked one of them today."

"Really? Which one?"

"Yoton."

"Well, that makes this easier. Start training them. I want them to be at high chuunin by the time they graduate at the academy."

"Hai father. When will he unlock the second one?"

"I don't know. Now take Naruto too bed."

"Hai."

After Itachi exited the room Fugaku went too the safe hidden behind a picture of Minato and opened it. Quickly Fugaku took out four scrolls before closing it.

"Naruto, hopefully you will be able to make use of these."

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Also, there may or may not be minor Sakura bashing. I haven't decided yet. Sasuke will be a good guy, this is due to the fact that he grows up living with Naruto. The Uchiha Massacre will not occur. **


	2. Training begins

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews to those that reviewed. Keep at it. I am also going to hold a poll for who Naruto and Sasuke are going to be with, their weapons, and their summon animals. See the authors note at the bottom of the page for the poll. The polls will be going for maybe two weeks. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Naruto. **

Naruto woke up lying on his bed, in his room, in the Uchiha compound. The thing that woke him up was actually an insistant knocking on his door. Naruto abruptly remembered the last nights events and groaned. Getting carefully out of bed, he ran over to his dresser and got a kunai out of the top drawer. Naruto crept up to the door and cracked it open. Sasuke and Itachi stood outside the door waiting impatiently.

"Naruto! Come on! We're going to be late!" Naruto just smirked before closing the door in their faces again and getting dressed. He wore a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black ninja sandals. Naruto quickly grabbed ten kunai and twenty shuriken before running out and meeting his adopted brothers.

"Took you long enough. We have to go meet tou-san. Let's go!" Naruto just nodded before running after Sasuke. Itachi sighed. So troublesome. He just put his hands together in a seal and performed a quick shunshin, arriving at Fugaku's office just as the two boys opened the door.

"So not fair!" Naruto yelled. Itachi smirked and walked over to sit in the chair closest to the door.

"Calm down you two. Come sit down." Sasuke and Naruto followed their fathers directions and sat down in the chairs to Itachi's right, coincidently the chairs farthest from the door. Itachi was not going to let his adopted brother be assassinated under his watch. "The reason I have called you two here today is to tell you that Itachi will be training you two to become shinobi from today on. I want you two to be able to take on high chuunin opponents by the time you graduate the academy."

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!" Sasuke and Naruto got huge grins on their faces.

"That will be all." Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Fugaku to get back to his paperwork.

"Alright you two. From now on I will be training you. The first thing I want you to do is get into your training clothes and meet me in the training ground. I'll be waiting for you there." Naruto and Sasuke ran off while Itachi walked to the training ground.

By the time Naruto got there, Itachi was practicing throwing shuriken at a training target. Naruto joined him without saying anything. Sasuke got there five minutes later. Itachi stopped throwing and retrieved his shuriken. Naruto and Sasuke sat on a couple of stumps in the clearing, waiting for Itachi to say something.

"You will now call me Itachi-sensei when I am training you. From now on I will push you to be the best you can be. For the first couple of weeks we will focus on getting your chakra control and physical condition up. After that is two months of Taijutsu training. When the taijutsu training is done, you will be learning various jutsus from me and a friend of mine for a month. Genjutsu training will be done last and will hopefully take only a week. After all this, you will be going into the academy. You will be training with me after it ends every day. Any questions?" Naruto and Sasuke were silent. "Today you will be working on your tree climbing. Get to work."

Naruto and Sasuke ran at different trees and started running up them. Naruto got up to ten feet before getting blasted off. Sasuke got up to twenty before applying too little chakra to his feet and slipping off. Itachi sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Authors Note: Well that's it for this chapter. I wanted to get the first poll done before I went too far. So saying, heres the first poll.**

**What should Naruto's weapon be?**

**Staff**

**Katana**

**Wakizashi(one or two)**

**Naginata**

**Other sword(something like Zabuza's cleaver)**

**Your suggestions**

**Sasuke's weapon is the same choices as Naruto's**

**What summon contract is Naruto going to have?**

**Wolves**

**Toads**

**Dragons**

**Phoenix**

**Tiger**

**Eagles**

**Another bird(Hawks, owls, etc…)**

**Any other that is not here**

**Sasuke's choices are same as Naruto's**

**I will open the poll for pairings next chapter. Please note that I would prefer that Naruto and Sasuke have different weapons and summon animals. Also, please suggest more summons and weapons for the poll. On a different note, does anyone have a suggestion for Naruto's and Sasuke's taijutsu styles? And if anyone could help me with translations for the jutsu's, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! **


	3. Minato!

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I never thought I would get that many with only three chapters. And to answer some of the reviews, I might make a mini story about Naruto's early years with the Uchiha's. I'm still debating it. Tell me what you think of the idea. Anyone who likes the story, please vote on the poll for Naruto's weapon. Beginning of next chapter the poll closes, and Sasuke's opens up. Just to warn you. I'll give the current update at the bottom of the chapter. The reason last chapter was so short, was because I wanted to get it out there before school started getting extremely busy. The chapters are going to hopefully going to be around two thousand words or more. So no worries! I'm trying to make Naruto's strength realistic. He's not going to take on someone like Orochimaru at the age of ten and completely annihalate. The main advantage he will have is his bloodline, the element of surprise, and people underestimating him. So no super-powerful Naruto for now. Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto.

Naruto readied himself for yet another run up the tree. They had been doing the stupid exercise for a whole day now. They had been out here since the meeting with their father. Naruto had gotten up to fifty feet and only had twenty left to go. Sasuke had gotten up the tree before collapsing from chakra exhaustion ten minutes ago. Itachi had taken Sasuke inside and still had not returned yet.

Naruto sighed. No use worrying about it. Better to just keep practicing. Without a second more hesitation, Naruto darted at the tree. He made it to twenty…thirty…forty…fifty…sixty…just a few more feet. Two feet from the top, Naruto felt his control slip just enough to send him blasting from the top of the tree. Naruto back flipped through the air before landing on the ground sixty-eight feet below.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled. So close.

With Itachi…

"Tou-san."

"Itachi-san. Where is Naruto?"

"I left him in the care of Kakashi. He'll be safe." Fugaku just sighed.

"We still have not caught one of the assassins from last night. Get back to Naruto and bring him inside. Get Kakashi to guard Sasuke and Naruto, while you and Shisui search for the last assassin."

"Hai." Itachi walked out of the office while Fugaku sat, still thinking.

Takahiro Yuudai waited for the perfect chance to strike. Currently he was hidden with the use of a camouflage jutsu. He had been trained by the Tsuchikage for exactly this event. He, along with ten others who would serve as distractions, would sneak into Konoha and, in event there was a living family member of the Yondaime, assassinate them. All in all, a great plan. Takahiro had been trained for two years before the Tsuchikage deemed him ready for the mission. The ten others had been gathered, and they had been sent off.

All the others had gotten into the Uchiha compound, where it was confirmed the son of the Yondaime was living. The Tsuchikage's informant was right. Takahiro had hidden and waited until the little brat was by himself. There wasn't going to be a better opportunity than this. Takahiro took out a kunai, unaware of the silver haired ANBU right behind him.

With Kakashi…

Kakashi sighed. Pathetic. Just pathetic.

"_He could have at least made it a bit harder to find him. These Iwa-nins are pathetic."_

Kakashi grabbed his tanto from his back without a sound and held it behind the Iwa-nins neck. "Alright. Stop right there. If you want to stay in the land of the living, you will drop that kunai you're holding and put your hands in the air." The shinobi quickly complied. "Good. Now stand up slowly and turn around." The shinobi did as he was asked. Kakashi saw the Iwa-nin was about six feet tall, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing the standard shinobi pants, shirt, and sandals, all in black. _"Minato…could it be?"_

"Anything else? Maybe I could tie my own hands while I'm at it?" Takahiro's voice showed obvious sarcasm at what Kakashi was doing.

"No, no, I think I'll do that myself. Wouldn't want you to make any mistakes now would we." Kakashi chuckled at Takahiro's sense of humour. Just like Minato's. "What is your name?"

"Takahiro Yuudai, jonin of Iwagakure. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Now what were you doing?"

"Waiting for a chance to assassinate that boy. Wasn't it obvious?" Kakashi just chuckled again. Defineatly related to Minato. Only he would have that kind of nerve. They could be brothers. Maybe they were.

"Did you grow up in Iwa?"

"Of course. Why else would I be there? Why?"

"Has anyone told you that you look and sound like you could be the Yondaimes brother?" Takahiro grew pale. What was the ANBU implying? "I knew the Yondaime personally. He was my sensei after all. You look exactly like he did. You even have the same sense of humour. What did the Tsuchikage tell you?"

"I was found in fire country, where they rescued me from some Konoha shinobi that were about to kill me. The Tsuchikage took me in, raised me, and then trained me to be a perfect shinobi. Why?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Oh no reason. Just that when we take the mandatory blood test for prisoners, I think we'll find a very close relation to the Yondaime and Naruto over there. In the meantime, you will have to go for a session with Ibiki. Goodnight!" Kakashi said the last part quite cheerfully before knocking Takahiro out. _"Today has been a very good day."_ Kakashi grinned under his mask before settling down to wait for Itachi.

Itachi was thinking on ways to find the last assassin on his way to the training ground. When he got to the training ground though, all he could do was laugh at the sight. Naruto was curled up under his tree sleeping, while Kakashi had a man tied to a tree-stump, while they were chatting quite pleasantly.

Kakashi for his part had gotten bored after the first ten minutes of waiting for Itachi and had decided to wake Takahiro up for a little conversation. They had been talking about life in their villages and Icha-Icha for the last fifteen minutes, and Kakashi was starting to like the guy. Not that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if needed, but it would definitely be a shame.

"Kakashi…explain…what ….exactly happened…here." Itachi managed to get out between bouts of laughter. This was absurb. Here he and Shisui were, searching out the last assassin, and here Kakashi had him tied to a stump, and was talking to him like a great friend! It was completely and utterly absurb!

"Well, I caught the assassin, and got bored waiting for you, so I decided to have a nice little talk with our guest here. He really is quite the character." Kakashi was smirking under his mask at the so-called perfect shinobi. Right now Itachi was laughing so hard that he was about to drop onto the floor. It was at this time that Takahiro decided to add in his opinion.

"Inu-san is really quite the conversationalist. Has a great taste in books as well." Itachi sweatdropped at this. He knew exactly what books they were talking about. Figures.

"Well, I'll leave you to take him to the holding cells Inu-san. Have fun." Itachi grabbed Naruto before shunshining out of the training ground leaving the other two alone.

"Well goodnight…again!" Kakashi knocked Takahiro unconcious again before grabbing him and shunshining to the Hokages tower. _"Well, this has been an interesting day."_

**Authors Note: Well that's it for that chapter! Hope you liked it! Bet you didn't see that twist in the story coming. I figured that since the canon never really says where Minato comes from, he could have a long lost brother that was raised in Iwa. Kinda ironic isn't it? Anyways, I did say I would give the poll results so far. So here they are.**

**Naruto weapon choice.**

**Katana- 4**

**Wakizashi- 3**

**Naginata- 1**

**Other- 1**

**Twin Hooks- 0**

**Claws(Like Sora uses in the twelve guardians arc)- 0**

**Greatsword(something like Zabuza's)- 0**

**Three swords(like zorros from one-piece)- 0**

**To be honest I like the claw and twin hook ideas. Very unique. Thanks notgonnasay09. Anyone else that has suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! If you see any inconsistancies in the story let me know. I'll try to correct them. Thanks!**


	4. More Training!

**Authors Note: Wow…last months of school suck. This week alone I have had about six assignments to do. Lol. Not fun. Anyways, just a few more months. Sorry this chapter took so long, but school has been really busy lately. I'm going to try to make this chapter about 2, 000 words. No guarantees, but I'll try. I will now announce which weapon Naruto will use. **

**Poll:**

**Katana- 10 votes**

**Wakizashi- 3 votes**

**Other- 2 votes**

**Staff and Naginata got 1 vote each**

**As you can see katana won by a lot. If anyone can suggest a kenjutsu style for him to use, I will be very grateful. Also anyone with suggestions for a taijutsu style for Naruto, please tell me. I can't think what style to have him learn. Thanks! **

Itachi gently shook Naruto's shoulder to wake him up. Naruto just stirred and mumbled go away. Itachi smirked. He had come prepared. Itachi took his hand out from behind his back. In his hand was a glass of ice cold water. Itachi's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Naruto, wake up." Naruto just muttered no before rolling around and trying to go to sleep again. "You brought this on yourself." Itachi said while grinning. Naruto all of a sudden got a very bad feeling. Itachi dumped his glass of water on Naruto who jumped out of his bed and started running around the room and screaming. When he finally stopped he turned to Itachi and glared. Itachi just snickered. "You brought it on yourself. We have to get training." Naruto started glowering at Itachi who started chuckling at Naruto.

"No fair Itachi-nii-san!" Itachi just shrugged before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto just started muttering under his breath about stupid sadistic brothers before getting dressed and heading out into the kitchen where Itachi, Fugaku, and Sasuke were sitting and eating breakfast. Naruto gave one last glare at Itachi before sitting down and eating as well. Sasuke just looked on with a knowing grin while Fugaku looked between the two curiously before shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto, I want to see you in my office before you start training with Itachi today." Fugaku got up and walked off leaving the three boys to finish breakfast.

"Alright. Today, I'm going to be working on your physical conditioning. As soon as your done Naruto, come meet me and Sasuke at our regular training ground." Naruto and Sasuke just nodded their heads before finishing their breakfast and getting up. Sasuke went with Itachi while Naruto went down the hallway to his father's office. When Naruto got there, he knocked on the door waiting for his father to signal him that he could come in.

"Come in Naruto." Naruto opened the door and glanced around the room. On one wall was a pair of crossed wakizashis hanging over a picture of Fugaku, Minato, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, and Hiashi. Minato had Hiashi in a headlock and was pretending to give him a nuggie. Fugaku was looking on smirking while Hiashi was scowling and trying to get free. Shikaku could be seen dimly in the background looking at the three in exasperation. Chouza was busy eating a bag of chips and smiling. Inoichi was sitting under a tree reading a book.

On another wall was a weapons rack holding katanas, kunai, shuriken, and other weapons. The last wall in the room was taken up with pictures of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. Naruto stopped inspecting the room and looked at Fugaku who was doing paperwork. "What did you want to see me for tou-san?" Fugaku looked up for a minute before leaning back in his chair and answering.

"I called you here so I could give you your inheritance." Fugaku opened his desk drawer and took out four scrolls. He set three on the desk in front of Naruto, and handed the last to him. "I am sure that by now you know that we are not your real family." Naruto looked sad at this but nodded. "In that scroll is a letter from your real father. Go ahead and open it. It has a blood seal, so put some of your blood on it."

Naruto looked at the scroll. On it was a weird seal. Obeying his father, Naruto took out a kunai and slit his thumb open, smearing some of his blood on the seal. The scroll opened to reveal a letter.

_Heya Naruto!_

_I'm your dad, Minato Namikaze! Otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki! I'm sure that if you are reading this then I'm dead! Therefore, I'm going to leave some vital information in this scroll! One piece of information that I want to leave you is that ramen is the food of the gods! Any kind of ramen! Anyways, getting back on topic…I want you to know that our clan was very powerful and rivaled the Uchiha and the Hyuuga in power. Our bloodline limit, the Yoton, gave us a great offense and defense. However, during the third shinobi war, our clan was hit hard. From having over two thousand members, we shrunk to a little over twenty. Ten of those were children. I was born without our kekkai genkai, so I had to make do with my elements. I had lightning and fire as elements. My father did not care that I didn't have our bloodline. He cared for our clan very much though. Because of this he sent my twin brother Takahiro to live in a small village in fire country where we had more family. The enclave where he was staying got attacked though. We never heard from him again. I have always suspected that he was kidnapped by Iwa, but I could never get any information on him. I suspect that the Tsuchikage is hiding him, but I have no proof. With this scroll are scrolls with all our clans jutsu and techniques on them. I expect you to learn them all! In this scroll are the scrolls for my signature techniques, hiraishin, and the rasengan. I also put in some lightning jutsu in case you have a lightning affinity as well! Please don't attempt to learn them until you are at least twelve years old. I'm proud of you son. And I wish I could be there with you, but I can't be there. Hopefully Kushina is still alive, and if not maybe one of my friends is taking care of you. _

_I love you son._

_Goodbye._

_P.S. If you see Fugaku Uchiha, say this-"All hail the mighty Uchiha. All bow down to the mighty Uchiha. All laugh at the mighty Uchiha!" _

_P.S.S. If you see a tall man with long, spiky, white hair, peeping on hot springs, call him ero-sennin. Make sure by asking him who he is, if he is the right person, he will do a weird dance. _

_Cya!_

Naruto had tears running down his face. Fugaku looked on with pity. Then Naruto grinned. "They loved me! They didn't abandon me!" Then Naruto got a mischievous look on his face. Fugaku started to get a bad feeling. "All hail the mighty Uchiha. All bow down to the mighty Uchiha. All laugh at the mighty Uchiha!" Fugaku grimaced. He should have known that Minato would tell his son to do that.

"Open the other scrolls and see what they contain." Fugaku said, hoping to get Naruto distracted. It worked. Naruto quickly put the scroll down and reached for another. This one had another seal on it that Naruto smeared blood onto. As soon as it opened, Naruto gawked. In the scroll were hundreds of storage seals. Split into three sections titled Fire, Earth, and Lava. Naruto put down that scroll and picked up another, quickly opening it. In this one were more storage seals under the title Genjutsu. The last scroll contained both basic and advanced taijutsu scrolls. It also had numerous storage seals containing weapons and instructions on how to use them.

"Alright Naruto. Go and start training with Itachi now. I have to get to work again." Fugaku sighed. Naruto just nodded dumbly before gathering up the scrolls, resealing them and walking out of the office. Naruto went back to his room, put the scrolls away, and grabbed his training gear before running out to the training ground behind their house where Sasuke was running laps around the field while Itachi was practicing shuriken and kunai throwing.

"Hi Naruto. Start running twenty laps around the field. Once you're done that, you're going to do fifty kicks on that log with each leg, and after those fifty punches with each arm. After that is twenty push-ups, twenty sit-ups, and twenty pull-ups on that tree branch. Take as long as you need." Naruto groaned before starting on the laps. If he didn't Itachi would motivate him to do it. That usually included blunted kunai, minor explosive notes, and small fireballs. Not fun.

Two hours later Naruto had just finished his last pull-up. He dropped down from the branch and just lay on the ground trying to get his breath back. Sasuke had finished ten minutes ago. He would have finished earlier, but he had had to have a break due to not having Naruto's stamina. Itachi had gotten bored watching them run around and taken to throwing blunted kunai at them at random intervals, you already know the leaf floating exercise and the tree walking exercise. Now you are going to combine them. You are going to walk up the tree while balancing a leaf on each of your fingers, your palms, and your forehead. Get to it." Naruto and Sasuke both groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

By the end of the day, Naruto and Sasuke had both gotten the exercise done. Sasuke had ran out of chakra after he had done it, but he had completed it nonetheless. Naruto had taken about an hour longer than Sasuke and had dropped down unconscious right afterwards. Itachi carried them both back to the house. He put Sasuke in his bed, put the covers over him, and went to Naruto's room. Itachi quickly put Naruto in bed before going to his father's office.

"Come in Itachi." Itachi quickly went in and sat in the chair opposite his father. "How did their training go?"

"It went surprisingly well. Naruto has immense reserves of chakra for his age. Sasuke's are larger than average as well. They have already learned the leaf floating exercise, the tree walking exercise, and can combine the two." Fugaku nodded.

"Good job. I'm going to wait until they are eight before I enter them in the academy. In that time, I want you to teach them the basic academy jutsu, as well as teach them several more depending on their affinities." Itachi nodded in acknowledgement. "Go to sleep now Itachi. You're working too hard. Goodnight." Itachi said goodnight to Fugaku and shunshined to his room where he just managed to get changed before falling onto his bed in exhaustion.

**Authors Note: Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Stayed up till 1:00 in the morning writing it. Takahiro isn't going to make another appearance for another 3 or 4 chapters yet. I figured it would take less time for them to learn tree walking than wave, due to their reserves being smaller. Tell me if you like it. Sasuke's poll is now open. The choices for his weapon are the same as Naruto's. Remember to review! Night!**


	5. The Academy!

**Authors Note: This chapter is really just filler. Naruto and Sasuke meet friends and go to the academy for the first time, but otherwise, nothing important happens. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Well…no, not even in my dreams sadly.**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the kitchen watching their mother cook food. Itachi was sitting in a corner eating pocky, while their father was reading a scroll at the table.

"Itachi, stop eating pocky. Breakfast is almost done." Mikoto said in exasperation.

"But mom-" Itachi started.

"Listen to your mother Itachi." Fugaku sighed. Itachi stood up and put the box of pocky in his kunai holder, while walking over to sit at the kitchen table. He did this while grumbling under his breath about no one appreciating the goodness of pocky. Naruto and Sasuke just snickered under their breaths, that is until their mother sent them a death glare. They shut up after that.

"Excited about your first day at the academy?" Fugaku asked.

"Ya! I can't wait till we get to meet some of the other kids!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"That's good. Here's breakfast." Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku all ate breakfast before going their separate ways. Naruto and Sasuke towards the academy, Itachi to the ANBU headquarters, and Fugaku to his office.

Itachi took to the roof tops as soon as he was out of the clan compound, jumping to the ANBU headquarters. He was still running when he saw a suspicious character standing in the alley under him. Not taking any chances, he stopped at the edge of the roof, hoping the figure didn't notice him. He waited for maybe ten minutes before another figure walked up to the first and they started talking.

"Did any get captured?" The first figure asked.

"I just got back from the holding cells. They captured Takahiro."

"Damn. The Tsuchikage will not be pleased."

"Most likely not. They have had him for close to a year now, so it is likely that they figured out what family he belongs to."

"That's not good. If they have, they have grounds to declare war on us. Iwa is not ready for another war yet."

"That is not my problem. I'm just supposed to spy on Konoha." The second person said.

"Continue to spy on Konoha. Report anything they do to us via your summons. Don't take any unneccesary chances."

"Hai." The second person slowly out of the alley and took to the streets. Itachi sighed in relief. At least now he knew that the spy used summons. _"Time to capture the Iwa nin."_ Itachi thought.

The second figure had just started walking out of the alley before Itachi appeared in front of him.

"So, the little mouse comes out to play." Itachi looked shocked. "Oh yes. I knew you were there. I suppose you overheard our plans." Itachi just stayed silent. "Of course you did. And I suppose you're going to bring me in now?" Itachi didn't say anything. Just stared. "Well, you can try. But you won't be able to."

"Do you always talk this much?" Itachi asked. The man grew livid. "I take it that's a yes. Oh well." The man lost his temper and ran at Itachi. Itachi just sidestepped and jumped onto the wall of the building next to him.

The man skidded to a halt and went through handseals. "Doton: Boulder!" A boulder shot up from the ground in front of the man and shot at Itachi. Itachi just jumped of the wall and over the boulder. The man seeing his opportunity, threw two kunai at Itachi. Itachi seeing the kunai coming, drew his sword and blocked them all. The man rushed forward, hoping to engage Itachi in taijutsu, but Itachi disappeared. The man, seeing Itachi disappear, spun around, but he still couldn't see Itachi. All of a sudden Itachi suddenly appeared in front of the man. Itachi looked into Itachi's eyes.

"You lose." Itachi said before casting a genjutsu that put the man to sleep. The man slumped down onto the ground. Itachi picked him up and shunshined to the ANBU headquarters.

Naruto and Sasuke had just reached the academy. Naruto seeing some kids, ran over to them with Sasuke in tow. The kids looked up and waved.

"Hey! I'm Naruto! What are your names?" Naruto asked. A boy with a puppy in his hood answered first.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka! What's your friends name?"

"Hn. I'm Sasuke"

"He's trying to copy our brother." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto before looking away. The other's just laughed and continued talking. They met the Aburame named Shino, who just nodded a greeting at them and said nothing. Hinata Hyuuga, who said a brief hello before turning bright red after seeing Naruto. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. The surprising thing, was that all were the heirs to their respective clans. Not that Naruto was thinking this, but three boys noticed this. They were Shikimaru, Shino, and Sasuke, all of which were currently sitting in the back of the classroom discussing the strange event.

"I know my brother is the clan heir, but everyone else is a clan heir. Nine of us in the academy, in the same class no less. What's going on?" Sasuke asked. Shino and Shikimaru just shook their heads.

"Troublesome. Our parents probably conspired so that all of us would be in the same graduating class or something." Shikamaru put his head back on his desk when he finished speaking and went back to sleep while Shino and Sasuke continued talking about it. Ten minutes later, a man with a scar running across his nose, walked into the classroom and told them all to sit down and shut up. Apparently they would be doing nothing but bookwork for the next year and a half. After he was done explaining that, he told them to take out their textbooks and turn to the first page. Naruto groaned before taking out his. It was going to be a long year.

"What do you have for me today Itachi-san." Sarutobi asked. Itachi had just appeared in his office, looking slightly happy in a sadistic way. At first he was worried that Itachi had cracked, but as Itachi explained, a similar smirk appeared on Sarutobi's face.

"-and that's when we found out who the spy in Konoha's ranks is." Itachi finished off. Sarutobi gave another sadistic smirk. The Tsuchikage was not going to be happy about this. It just made it better in Sarutobi's opinion.

"You have permission to take out the traitor. Make sure not to cause too much of a ruccus now." Itachi grinned under his mask at this. Time to take out a traitor. Itachi saluted the Sandaime before disappearing from the room.

Kazuo Yoshirou sat in his appartments kitchen and thought about what he should do now. The Tsuchikage was not a good man to anger. Neither were his men either. On the other hand, what he was doing was essentially treason. Well paying treason, but still treason. Treason punishable by death. That is if he was caught. Kazuo grinned before getting up and taking some more sake from the fridge before he walked into his living room and sitting on his couch. Life was good. Kazuo suddenly looked to his left and saw that his window was open. "That's odd. Could of sworn I closed that." Shrugging, he walked over to the window, sake bottle still in hand, and closed the window, this time making sure it was closed properly. When that was done, he walked back over to his couch before sitting down.

"Kazuo Yoshirou. You have been arrested for treason. Please come peacefully." Freezing, Kazuo looked over his shoulder, only for his worst fears to be realized. Standing five feet behind his couch was an ANBU in a weasel mask. Kazuo quickly got up and attempted to sprint for his door. There was no way he was beating an ANBU, even if he was a jonin. Kazuo looked behind him, only the ANBU wasn't there anymore. Just when Kazuo thought he was safe though, a fist came flying out of nowhere, sending him crashing ten feet back onto his couch, unconcious. Itachi just sighed in annoyance. "He didn't even try to fight. _He_ was a _jonin_?" Itachi sighed again before picking up the unconcious man and disappearing once more.

**Authors Note: Alright, that's it! Finally done. Next chapter will be a time-skip. Exams are finally done, and I start my summer job soon. Should be expecting updates for my stories soon! Maybe even a new one! Also, has anyone read the new Naruto manga chapter yet? What is Kishimoto thinking? Hope he has a good explanation for why he did that. And just to let you guys know, Sasuke's weapon is officially...**

**Wakizashi by a landslide! **

**I will now be opening up the poll for the summons now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Happy summer holidays everyone!**


	6. Graduation and a spar

**Authors Note: Wow, been a while since I've updated. Oh well. Time Skip! They are now twelve and taking the graduating exam! And a surprise fight is also in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing fanfiction on this site, would I?**

"Hurry up Sasuke! We're going to be late!" Naruto shouted at his adopted brother.

"Oh, shut up Naruto. You're the one who didn't get up until five minutes ago." Sasuke said with obvious sarcasm.

"Teme!"

"Dobe." Naruto was shaking in frustration by this point.

"Whatever! I'm going! Cya!" With that he took of for the academy. Sasuke sighed before following him. It took them just over three minutes to get to the school, and when they did, all the rest of the kids were already in their seats and Iruka was standing at the front of the class. When he turned to face them, they had to gulp in fear. His expression was murderous.

"H-hey Iruka-sensei! Sorry we're late!" Naruto stuttered out nervously. Sasuke just went to his seat while shaking his head in obvious annoyance. Naruto could be so annoying sometimes. Oh well, not much he could do about it anyways. At least he was serious in fights.

"Come on Naruto. Stop antagonizing Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said. Naruto just sighed before going over and sitting beside his brother. Iruka for his part continued to look annoyed but got back to the class.

"As I was saying before we were interupted." Iruka shot a glare at Naruto and Sasuke at this. Naruto just snickered quietly while Sasuke sighed. "The graduation exam will consist of the henge, bunshin, and kawarimi. If you cannot perform one of these jutsu, you will fail. When your name is called, come into the room in the back." Iruka went into the room and soon the first persons name was called. He came back out with a headband. Soon Sasuke was called, and he came back out wearing a headband.

"Well, that was easy." Sasuke said.

"Hah! You probably came close to failing!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head before walking away. There was no point arguing with Naruto when he was like this.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before his name was called. "Naruto Uchiha!" Naruto got up and walked into the room. At the desk were Iruka and Mizuki with clipboards.

"Alright Naruto, perform the kawarimi first please." Iruka said while pointing at a chair to the side of the room. Naruto performed a quick kawarimi and Iruka nodded at him. "Good job Naruto. Henge now." Naruto just henged into the Sandaime. Iruka looked at the henge and nodded. Naruto dispelled the henge and grinned. "Last is the bunshin." Naruto performed a quick kage bunshin and three perfect clones popped up next to him. Iruka's eyes popped open before he visibly calmed himself. A genin who could do kage bunshin. Who would have thought. "Alright Naruto. You pass! Good job! Your now a proud ninja of Konohagakure!" Iruka said with a grin on his face. Naruto smiled happily at Iruka and grabbed a headband with a black cloth. He quickly tied it around his head and gave one last smile at Iruka before running out of the examination room to show all his friends.

It was now just after lunch and Naruto was sitting with Sasuke and all their friends on top of the roof. Their friends hadn't changed much over the years. They had learned some of their clans techniques but other than that they were exactly the same as when they first met them.

Naruto and Sasuke still trained every day after school with their brother, but now Naruto was focusing more on learning and mastering all his clans jutsu. So far he had gotten about halfway through the yoton scroll, a quarter of the way through the doton, and halfway through the katon scroll. He could perform lower level genjutsu, although the higher level ones were still beyond him. His taijutsu was now up to the standards of a rookie jonin, although he didn't have near the experience needed to actually be a jonin. He had also picked up a katana a year ago, although he wasn't great at using it yet.

Sasuke had learned most of the Uchiha clans fire jutsu and his sharingan was at two tomoes in each eye. His taijutsu was overall at a level where he could go all out with Itachi for roughly a minute. Only if he had his sharingan activated though. He was also getting better at learning how to cast genjutsu using just his sharingan, although he wasn't at the level Itachi was at yet. He had also been training with a couple of wakizashis. He was proficient at wielding them, but he would need improvement if he was going to use it in battle.

Overall, they had both achieved the standards Fugaku had set out for them. They were both high chuunin in overall level. They also had a secret weapon though. It came with Naruto using his seals research to give them an edge in battle. Along with improving his chakra control enough to allow him to perform genjutsu. He had come up with the idea two years ago, but had only gotten it working half a year ago.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Sasuke! Come over here!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the hallway of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke just sighed before going back to reading the scroll on fire jutsu he had in his hands. Seconds later Naruto burst into his room carrying a medium sized scroll. Sasuke set the scroll he was reading back onto his dresser and faced Naruto who was unrolling the scroll. _

_"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just ignored him and focused on opening the scroll. Sasuke started getting annoyed but waited patiently for Naruto to finish whatever he was doing. Finally Naruto finished opening the scroll that now that Sasuke was paying attention, had a bloodseal on it. Curious now, Sasuke waited for Naruto to unroll it. Naruto looked up and grinned before unrolling ti to reveal a rather complex seal array. _

_"Remember that idea I told you I had for improving my chakra control?" Sasuke nodded. "Well this is it! It's a seal designed to suction off half a persons chakra and store it until the seal detects a need for it and forces it back into the persons body!" Sasuke's eyes widened at this. The implications this presented. "The best part is, that as the persons reserves grow, the seal continues to only suck half of the chakra away, storing it away! There is infinite storage of chakra!" Sasuke's mind blanked out for a moment until the meaning of this finally hit him. _

_"You mean..."_

_"Yeah! All that chakra is continuously stored so that as your reserves recover from the lost chakra, the seal is absorbing all the chakra that is being recovered. It has a failsafe, so that if the persons chakra goes under a certain level, the seal releases enough chakra to refill the persons reserves up to halfway! And the forced gaining of chakra forces the reserves to grow! Chakra control skyrockets, and chakra reserves are growing! Its genius!" Sasuke just shook his head in wonder. His adopted brother may act like it sometimes, but he was definitely not stupid._

_"How did you come up with this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned before explaining. _

_"You know how my chakra control is so bad that I can't cast genjutsu's? Well, I was trying to figure out a way to fix that without losing all my chakra. I started experimenting with storage seals and found that they could hold chakra as well as solid objects. I just added on a chakra converter for all five elements, a chakra regulator to regulate the chakra flow and cancel the seals effect if the persons chakra gets too low, and a chakra detector to make sure that only half the persons chakra was drained and to detect the persons chakra levels." Naruto grinned in triumph. _

_"Why did you need the chakra converter for all five elements?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face grew serious at this. _

_"Well, everyones chakra is naturally attuned to the elements right? Well, what would happen if the persons fire chakra was somehow converted to lightning chakra and entered the persons body from an outside force?" Naruto asked with a grim look on his face. Sasuke gulped imagining the possibilities. "If someone somehow discovers that weakness, it would be a simple task to somehow insert their chakra into the seal and into your body. The converter would convert all that chakra into one of your natural elements and insert it into your body." _

_"How would they do that then?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Simple. Channel chakra through the seal where it is on your body. The Hyuuga in particular could do this with particular ease." Naruto grinned again though. "On the upside, with this seal, the Jyuuken is pretty much useless against us now. If the detector seal detects a blockage in the chakra flow in our body, it automatically sends chakra through the seal to the body part and opens up the blockage, making the Hyuugas Jyuuken useless. That's the theory anyways. I haven't tested it yet though." Sasuke grinned as well at this. _

_"So when can I get one?" He asked._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then, the two of them had had the seal on them. Naruto's chakra control had skyrocketed while Sasuke was able to use all of the higher level jutsu's much more often than before. No one else knew about the seal except their friends, their family, and the Hokage who had scolded them for not testing it first. He had later admitted it would make a great second defense for shinobi though. With that in mind, he had said that as long as the seal worked as planned, when they turned chuunin, Naruto would be allowed to market the seal for their shinobi. If there was one malfunction though, the seal would be removed and Naruto would have to go back to the drawing board again. Naruto did not want that to happen. Luckily there had been no malfunction in the seal, so they were allowed to keep it on.

Naruto and Sasuke finished their meal, and said goodbye to their friends and heading to the training ground they were to meet Itachi for training. When they finally got there Itachi was already leaning against a tree. Sensing them there, he turned around and smiled at them.

"Well, this is the last day I'm going to be training you. From now on you have to find you own path. You both are at a level where you can survive on your own, so make me proud. This will be our last spar as students and teacher." He said this last part with a slight smile. Naruto and Sasuke took up their stances for their taijutsu style while Itachi did the same. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Sasuke and Itachi disappeared and met in the center of the field and started exchanging blows. Itachi finally got the upper hand when Sasuke left himself open after he overextended on a punch and kicked his feet out from under him. Sasuke fell directly on his back and rolled out from Itachi's foot that was descending on him. Naruto seeing Sasuke needed help, ran through handseals and breathed out a giant ball of fire at Itachi. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi saw the fireball heading his way, and dodged to the side, giving Sasuke a chance to ready himself again.

This time Sasuke ran through handseals before saying "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and breathing out multiple smaller balls of fire forcing Itachi to dodge into the air. Naruto seeing this, took out three kunai and threw them at Itachi. Itachi, seeing the kunai heading towards him, did a quick kawarimi just as the kunai were about to hit him. Naruto and Sasuke, seeing the last attack failed decided to take it up a notch. Naruto ran through handseals before shouting "Yoton: Lava River Jutsu!" and turning the ground below them into lava that flowed into the trees carrying them and setting trees ablaze. Itachi knew what they were trying to do and did a quick jutsu, forcing water up out of the ground around the lava, cooling it into rock. Naruto frowned at this and jumped off it with Sasuke not far behind. They quickly ran through more handseals before spitting out two giant balls of flame at the spot they felt the chakra flare from Itachi's jutsu. Itachi had already left that grove of trees and was now behind them. He quickly ran through handseals before casting a subtle genjutsu that made them think his slightly singed body was lying on the scorched ground.

Sasuke suspecting something was wrong, activated his sharingan and the body faded away.

"Naruto! It's a genjutsu!" Sasuke whispered. Itachi heard it though and activated his own sharingan and charged out from behind the two. The only hint they got was the sound of a leaf being crunched before they jumped out of the way and separated. Itachi went after Naruto this time, throwing a barrage of punches that Naruto barely managed to block before throwing a kick that Itachi grabbed before throwing him to the ground. Sasuke seeing this, charged Itachi from the back and tried to punch him in the back of the head. Itachi just sighed before moving his head so the punch just missed and jabbed his elbow back into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke keeled over and collapsed onto the ground on his back.

"You guys are getting better, but your still not going to be beating me anytime soon." Itachi said with a smirk. Naruto and Sasuke just sighed before getting up as well.

"How did you know I was going to punch you?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard you coming, and I knew the way you fought, so I just anticipated what you were going to do and countered it." Sasuke sighed in dismay at this. Was he really that predictable? "Let's go home now. You guys are getting placed in teams tommorow after all." Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and then followed Itachi.

**Authors Note: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! On a sidenote, after next chapter I'm closing the poll for Naruto's summon. Looks like Wolves are winning for now. At this point, the next chapter for both my other stories should be out sometime next week. Thats all for now. Read and review!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hello all the people who like this fanfic. I have read over this fic lately, and I have discovered numerous holes that need to be filled, many mistakes that I have made, and it's just a bad story overall. Due to this I will be going back and re-writing every chapter until I am satisfied that it is the best it can be. Hopefully I will only need to tweak it slightly, but some I will need to rewrite completely, especially since I sort of went of course from my planned story. I was going to show what happens to Takahiro in Konoha, but I got lazy and neglected to show it. It has also come to my attention that I have been writing for some of my stories far more than others. For example Elemental Guardians has gotten far more attention than this one. I will fix this by only releasing one chapter for each story per week. As of now, Village Hidden in the Wave is on hiatus until I finish one of my other stories. l am deeply sorry for this, but I feel these changes are for the best. When all six chapters for Path to Greatness are fixed, I will replace this authors note with chapter 7. Until then, goodbye. **


End file.
